Stolen Innocence
by throughmysoul44
Summary: Gemma is only ten years old when her parent's jeep dies in the middle of the Australian desert while on an excursion. She had been stranded for days before Ty found her and promised her dying mother that he would take care and protect her. Six years later, Ty struggles as Gemma blossoms into a woman, proving that innocence is a central factor in sexual discovery and love! Ty's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello! I just started this story! It's in Ty's POV rather than Gemma's. This will be a story with many chapters, not a one-shot! I hope you enjoy and please R&R! xoxo

***Please be aware that it is rated M, not T! There is a glitch in the system***

* * *

The first time I saw you was almost 6 years ago now, remember? I went on a mission to find a camel and returned with a girl...you! I remember when I pulled up to your parent's car. It must have been a million degrees that day and there it sat in the middle of the desert. I ran up to it, seeing your parents sprawled across their seats, their skin burnt red, like they had been baked in an oven.

I yelled for them to wake up, but they would not move. I poked your Mother and I saw her open her eyes slightly as she whispered something so faint, I leaned in to listen.

"Promise you'll take care of her. Promise me," She choked as her fingers reached out to my cheek.

I looked at her in confusion as her eyes began to flutter. I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"What do you mean?" I screamed as she opened her eyes again.

"Her name is Gemma. Promise you'll protect her always," She mumbled.

"I-I promise," I stuttered as I tried to gather what she meant.

That's when her eyes fell shut finally, never to open again. I felt a sense of panic as I watched her wither away. I had never seen people out in this desert. It had only ever been me. I couldn't figure out why you had been there, but I guessed it was a trip of some sorts.

I saw you moments later, tucked up in the backseat of their jeep, your body protected by the shade of the partial car roof. I saw that you were asleep as I moved back to access you.

"Gemma?" I whispered softly as I pressed my hand on your shoulder.

I saw you flinch as you let out a small gasp. You sat up, your face full of confusion.

"I'm here to help you, okay? Your parents left you in my hands. I promised them I would take care of you. You have to trust me, okay?" I said calmly as you nodded your head in response.

"W-we came out here because my parents study exotic desert plants, but we ran out of fuel. We've been stranded for days," You let out a long wail as I held you in my arms.

"I don't have much to offer, Gemma, but I promised to protect you and I will. Do you trust me?" I asked softly as I carried you towards my old pickup truck.

You nodded as you wiped the tear that streamed down your cheek.

"My name is Ty. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just relax" I whispered softly as I set you in the passenger seat.

I looked back at your parents, their bodies seemed so lonely. I then looked back at you, knowing I had a duty to fulfill, and I would. For you Gemma, for you!

* * *

You were ten years old then. Six years later, you blossomed into a beautiful young girl. In those six years, I had taught you everything from geometry to construction to wildlife. You were like a jungle girl, or as I liked to call you...a "Desert Girl".

You knew everything about the Separates, the animals, the plants. I taught you to survive, to cook, and even how to braid your hair. You always put so much trust in me. I was patient and you learned fast. Your hair was so long and silky and looked like golden rays. You liked when I would braid it for you, humming as you waited patiently for me to finish.

I was barely eighteen years old when I first found you, but I knew I had the ability to care for you somehow, and I did. I learned what you loved and what you didn't. I sometimes found you laughing as you indulged in the comic books I had on hand and how you would frown when they ended sadly.

I learned that I had to kiss your wounds in order for you to stop crying and read you a book every night before bed. You enjoyed playing board games because you would always win and I saw the glow in your face as you noticed my defeat each time.

On your sixteenth birthday, I brought you outside to go swimming in the Separates and I could see the smile that always appeared on your face when I agreed to bring you.

"Ty? Can we ride the camel soon?" You asked as you scrambled to make your lunch, hoping to get to the water faster.

"She's almost tamed! She tried to spit on me today," I responded with a grin and we both began to laugh.

I worried about you all the time. Not about your happiness, but if I did the right thing by keeping you. What kind of life had I kept you from? On the other hand, I promised your Mother I would protect you and I was in a way. The world is an evil place and I knew the only place you were truly safe was with me.

My fears grew as you grew in age. How would I explain the 'birds and the bees' to you? How could I answer you when you asked why you suddenly grew hair or noticed yourself growing breasts? What scared me was that you never asked about any of it. You acted as if nothing had changed, but I knew they had.

"I can't wait to ride her! You're going to teach me to drive, too, right?" You begged as a small puppy lip appeared on your face.

"Only because you're sixteen!" I answered as I leaned back in my chair with a grin.

"That's the best birthday gift ever," You exclaimed as you skipped around the cramped kitchen.

I loved to see your smile. You were always smiling, too. It always reminded me that you were happy here with me. I just feared that someday that smile would disappear when you realized I couldn't give you everything. I feared your life would be unfulfilled because I couldn't offer you anything more than guidance and friendship. You didn't love me THAT way.

You loved me as a guardian, a teacher, maybe even a parent. Would you feel empty without the love you watched in all those Disney movies as a kid? You were old enough to know that people fell in love, that they kissed, and had babies. All the stuff in between is what I was protecting you from. I never wanted you to feel pressured to love me that way, but then it all happened, didn't it? Just like that, it all unfolded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! Please review and make me smile! I will update ASAP! Please enjoy my other stories if you like Vampire Diaries or just dark themes. This story is not dark, but my other stories are! Thank you for reading! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

It all started last year, right after you turned sixteen. I remember going out to the shed that morning, you had still been asleep in your bed when I left. I couldn't have been out there for more than twenty minutes when I heard you shriek. My stomach jumped and my heart felt like it had been electrocuted as I scrambled back to the house. Was there a snake? A huge spider?

I ran down the hall, hearing as you let out long, panicked wails. I entered the bathroom where I saw your distorted face. You looked so scared as I finally reached out and grabbed you as you stood there naked and drenched in the water that continued to soak you. I didn't even notice at first as I asked you what happened.

"I'm dying. I-I was showering and there was blood everywhere. Help me Ty...please," You begged, your sobs growing as I finally realized what was happening.

"It's okay, shhhh," I hushed as I pulled you down, so that we were both seated on the shower floor.

You started to cry again as the water that swam past you turned red. You were gripping my arm so hard and I tried to speak over your wails.

"Gemma, it's okay. This is supposed to happen. It means you can have babies. It's a good thing," I breathed as I held your wet shoulders as you finally stopped crying.

"It's good?" You asked as wiped the tears from your cheeks.

"Yes! Once a month you will bleed for a few days, but it means you can have children. Every girl gets it," I smiled, trying to make you relax.

You grabbed my body as you pulled me to you, holding me. You let out a long breath.

"I was so scared, Ty" You whispered as I felt you tremble against me.

"Finish up and I'll give you some pads to put in your underwear, so it doesn't get everywhere," I soothingly told you as you finally let go of my body.

"Don't leave me in here alone. I'm scared," You whispered with a stuffy nose, as I stood up.

As I reached for the door, you grabbed my hand, pulling me back. I felt so afraid of your request.

"Gem, it's not appropriate for a man to see a girl of your age naked. You have to understand that," I mumbled, my face still turned toward the door.

"We don't live in that society. Those rules don't apply. I'm scared and I don't want you to leave," You cried back.

"It's still not right, Gem" I snapped as I pulled my hand from you and walked from the bathroom.

I knew it wasn't right. I was 24...you just merely 16. You needed to have your privacy. It wasn't morally right no matter how far from society we were. I was surprised your parents didn't teach you that that was wrong. Maybe you did know, but you didn't care. I knew you trusted me.

Later that day, after you cleaned yourself up, I saw you ignore me. You refused to look me in the eyes or smile at my jokes. It saddened me to see you that way.

"Gem, don't be this way. You know I love you" I pleaded as you let a tear escape.

You ignored me as you opened a can of peaches, trying to hide your face from me. I walked up behind you, resting my hand on your arm.

"You are just too young. I am much older. It's not right, okay?" I said softly as you stopped opening the can.

"I don't care. There is no one here to judge. Rules are stupid," You almost yelled as I felt your body tense in anger.

You finally turned around to face me, your skin red and blotchy from crying.

"Let's just let it go" I responded as your eyes bore into mine.

"It's because I'm ugly" You shot back as you turned back to your can of peaches.

"Don't say that. You are beautiful, Gemma. I told you...it's just not moral for me to see you like that," I answered as I grabbed your shoulder gently.

"I don't care," You muttered.

"I'll make it up to you. We can go swimming later. How would you like that?" I tried to compromise.

"No" You answered plainly, your head bowed.

"You are acting childish, Gem. That's the way the world works," I retorted as I stepped back, turning to leave.

"We're in our own world. Fuck all of them," You screamed.

"Gemma! Don't use that language," I barked.

"I heard my Father use it. He was in that stupid society with all those rules," You screeched as you threw the can across the room, the peaches splattering everywhere.

"Grow up" I yelled before slamming the front door behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! Gemma had never learned about that kind of stuff. She was only ten when her parents died and they traveled a lot... It probably never came up. I didn't learn about any of it until I was around 11 or 12 myself. Ty never found the time to tell her, either. That's why Gemma appears to be so innocent...because she is. She doesn't know that being naked in front of the opposite gender when you're a child is wrong! She is discovering everything for herself...like nature intended. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

It took you almost a week for you to even speak to me, but you did. You finally smiled again and agreed to help me work on my painting. I'm not sure if it had all been because of your hormones, but you didn't bring up the incident again, as if it hadn't happened.

You even agreed to go swimming after. You laughed as you swirled the paints and I smiled as I watched you. Hours later, we went down to the caves to swim. You always just wore your clothes, but when you turned 13, you decided your bra and underwear was good enough. You said your mom never let you wear a two-piece bathing suit. I didn't stop you, but I felt hesitant to let you wear so little. You were so hormonal already and it would only get worse. It was human nature.

You were already stripped down to your undergarments when we reached the water, which you jumped into without even thinking. I followed behind in my boxers as I watched you do a somersault.

* * *

Later that night, I promised we would play Twister after dinner. You said you loved the canned chili I made for dinner as you ran to set up the game.

It started out so innocent, our bodies not even touching, but before I knew it, my body was laying over yours like a bridge as you laughed and spun the the needle on the board again. Your body finally collapsed as you tried to slide your hand to the dot behind you. You laughed so hard as you rolled out from under me.

"Ty? Do I get a loser's hug?" You asked as you continued to giggle.

I agreed and you pulled yourself over to me, both of us still sitting on the floor. You faced me as you climbed on me, so that you were sitting on my thighs, your chest against mine as you hugged me. I felt the heels of your feet dig into my lower back as you tightened your hug.

You finally pulled your face from my shoulder and looked at me. You had such an innocent look in your eye, until you smirked.

You leaned down to my face until your lips met the corner of my mouth. There must have been a piece of leftover chili still on my face as you kissed it before taking it into your mouth. I saw you briefly pull away to smile before closing your eyes and pressing your lips to the spot again, grazing your lips against mine, making a trail as you move your lips across my mouth to the other corner.

"Gemma" I whined, nervous about where you were going with this.

"I want to," You whispered before finally capturing my lips.

You pulled at them as you grabbed the back of my neck in desperation. I surprisingly kissed you back, my eyes closed as I heard you let out some kind of noise. I rested my hands on your thighs as you continued to manipulate my lips, massaging them. When you finally pulled away, you smiled at me.

"It's just like in the movies," You exclaimed as you leaned back in for more, but I pushed you away gently.

"It's time for bed, Gem" I whispered as you stared me right in the eyes.

You did not protest. You crawled off of me before waving to me from the hall.

"Don't forget you have to read to me," You shouted with a smile.

"I'll be right there," I said quietly as I folded up the game.

The kiss felt so wrong. You were still a child. I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did. I practically raised you and I was somehow taking advantage of you. You didn't understand that a sixteen year old should not kiss a twenty four year old man. You were so naive and yet so innocent. You only knew what you saw in the movies when you were small. You knew that they kissed and married and had kids, but this was complicated, different. You didn't even know what sex was or how babies came to be. You didn't know that grown men didn't love teenage girls without getting arrested. You didn't know what was right...and I blamed myself.

As I finished reading to you, you looked up at me with a crooked smile as if you had won the lottery. You tugged on my shirt, pulling me down to you.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss? It feels so amazing" You begged.

"Just a quick peck," I muttered as I leaned down to your face, our lips touching.

I tried to pull away, but you held the back of my head, so I could not get away. You kissed me so passionately. Far too much passion for your age. I finally pulled away with enough force to escape your grip, your eyes still closed peacefully.

"You should greet me like that every morning," You whispered as you kept your eyes shut.

I didn't answer you as I walked to the door, closing the door until I heard it click behind me. I decided to compromise; I would let you kiss me as much as you wanted as long as it never went any farther than that. It felt fair enough for both of us. I just hoped you wouldn't experiment anymore. You found kissing me by mistake and it would soon turn into you accidentally figuring out how other things worked, too. I even shivered at the thought...you were so young.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked it! Gemma is slowly discovering her inner human. What do you think the first people on this earth did? They experimented and figured it all out. Gemma is so naive that she can only base these experiences off of movies she watched or books she had read. It almost reminds me of 'Blue Lagoon'. Two kids grow up on an island all alone and eventually discover what sex is and love and procreation by themselves. It's an amazing movie and Gemma reminds me of this. She is so innocent that she is seemingly figures it all out for herself with Ty trying to push her away from it all. I will update ASAP! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

"Gem?" I whispered in your ear "I'm going to catch a snake. I'll be back soon, okay?"

You rolled over in your bed as you nodded. I smiled before leaving your room.

I went in search for the snake that I had seen the day before. It didn't take long to catch the little sucker. He tried to bite me at one point, but I was able to get him into his cage moments later. I remember seeing you walking toward the Separates, your pajamas still being worn.

I followed you, curious as to what you were doing. You didn't notice that I was right behind you as I entered the cave.

"Gem?" I called.

"Ty! Let's swim," You shouted as I finally saw you.

You were stripped down to your bra and underwear as I expected, your body was beautiful. I saw you signal me to join you and I listened. I took off everything but my boxer shorts, diving into the water with you. I had never gone swimming so early in the day, but it felt riveting.

I paddled around for awhile as you did your flips and tricks. I saw you paddle towards me as you giggled. You grabbed onto me, our faces just inches apart. I held you in return because I had agreed to let you kiss me as much as you wanted as long as it didn't get out of hand.

You leaned in and captured my lips, pressing yourself harder against me. We kissed for at least twenty minutes, your hands all over my back and chest. You said I looked like a supermodel and you were pretty close. Fantasy land was kind of like that I guess. I got paid a ton for just being sexy, but I wouldn't tell you that story.

At one point, you pulled my hands up and down your waist, trying to show me what you wanted. I was so hesitant, but your kisses grew so rough, I was left with no choice. I touched you everywhere that was exposed, the water sliding across your skin.

"It feels so amazing, Ty. Just keep touching me all over." You breathed as you tucked your face into my neck.

I didn't answer you as I pulled you around the water in my arms, lightly rubbing your back.

* * *

It must of been two weeks later when you begged me to bring you swimming again, like you had something planned. In those two weeks, you made out with me whenever you could. If you felt bored, you latched on to me, yearning for me to touch you. You said you would give up food for a week if you could be touched like that all the time.

I knew what you meant. It felt so nice when someone trickled their fingertips across your skin, your nerves tingling in delight. I understood that this new feeling amazed you.

So here we were in the cave again, your hair put up in a high pony as you took off your tank top and shorts. You jumped in and beckoned me to join you. I smiled as I did, joining you in the water. As always you clung to me, holding my body to yours. You kissed me a couple times before pulling away to look at me with a smirk.

That's when you started to take off your bra. I grabbed your wrist in response, so you could go no further.

"Gem, stop. I told you it's not right," I growled as you just smiled at me.

"There's no one here to stop me," You shouted in a happy tone.

"I'm here to stop you. You are a child. I am a man. When you're 21, I will reconsider," I said firmly as your smile faded.

"It's my choice. The rules in society don't apply here, Ty. This our own little country. We make the laws, not them and I say I don't care. Age is just a number," You screamed at me as your eyes brimmed with tears.

"Please...don't Gem," I whispered as you pulled the straps down your arms.

"I hate swimming in it. Humans weren't meant to wear clothes. I am not ashamed of my body," You mumbled as you started to slide your underwear off.

I was panicking. I couldn't keep you from doing it. I turned around, so I couldn't see you. I tried to think of what to do as you splashed me.

"I won't read to you anymore if you don't put your clothes on right now, Gem" I hissed as I heard you paddle behind me.

"That's not fair," You cried.

"I'm serious. Now do it," I growled as I felt you splash me on purpose again.

"No," You screamed as you jumped onto my back like a monkey.

"Gemma" I screamed as you clung to me.

"Just let me," You cried as I heard your voice tremble.

"Gem-" I started to say before you interjected "Please, Ty. I won't do anything except kiss you,"

I finally gave in, tired of your cries and pleas. I couldn't stop you anyway. You could do whatever you wanted. You were your own person.

You moved yourself so that your naked chest touched the flesh of mine. You wrapped your legs around my body and your arms delicately clung to my neck. You looked me in the eyes before consuming my lips again.

"Don't stop touching me," You whimpered as you kissed me more.

It was like a drug to you. You were addicted to our lips dancing together, my fingers grazing your skin. All your body knew was that it felt good. You didn't know that this kind of stuff was foreplay. You were so innocent.

I ran my hands up and down your bare back as you pressed harder against me.

"I'm getting so many butterflies in my stomach, Ty" You muttered.

"Then maybe we should stop," I answered.

"No" you almost yelled in panic as you ran your hands down my abs, feeling each mound.

You didn't know it, but your hand was just inches from my manhood. I felt myself gasp, trying to pry your hand off as I felt it fill with blood. I couldn't help that it felt good that you touched me. It was my body that was really in control, not me.

"Ty, if I wanted to have a baby, how would I do that?" you whispered in my ear.

"Another time, Gem" I answered you, panicking.

I felt your core graze me as you pulled yourself up my body as you grabbed my shoulders for balance. I could feel the hair tickle my stomach, causing me to shiver.

"Do you have to be in love when you want to have a baby? Don't you have to be married or something, too?" You asked, your face full of so much innocence.

I didn't answer you, but you just kept bombarding me with questions.

"If we make out too much, will I have a baby? I started bleeding and I'm naked and I'm kissing you," You begged as you giggled.

You were still so childish, like you hadn't grown up. Only the body fit your age.

"No" I said simply, as I pushed you off of me gently.

I crawled out of the water, desperate to remove myself from you. I felt the erection in my shorts and I desperately hid it from you as I scrambled to get away to relieve it. I ran as fast as I could, practically bent over as I found my way to the shed, gasping for air as I shut the door behind me.

I sat on the upside down crate near by, pulling out my throbbing length as I tried to catch my breath. I grabbed it, stroking it roughly, letting the moans escape my lips. I should have seen it coming, but when you burst through the door, I didn't have time to do anything. I was luckily facing away from the door as you stood confused.

"Ty? Are you gonna make lunch or should I?" You asked, whipping your wet hair around.

I was so close to release, it wasn't even funny. I kept stroking it as I weakly turned my head to look at you briefly.

"You can make it. I-I'll be r-right there," I stuttered as my entire body felt the orgasm intensify.

"Okay! Um...what are you doing?" You asked, my face panicking as the climax came.

I tried so hard to hold back my screams of ecstasy, but I let out a long whimper as the sperm drizzled on the red sand below. I was gasping so hard for air as my heart raced, my head bowed.

"I dropped a hammer on my foot when I came in here. I forgot to put it away again. Let's just go get some lunch," I huffed.

"I'll make sure to put mayonnaise on your sandwich this time! I know just how you like it," You hummed as you walked back to the house, smiling as always.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

You seeing me in the shed horrified me. Had you seen what I was actually doing? The next day, we rode the camel. She was finally trained and you were just so excited. I helped you get on her as you smiled.

I pulled on her rope and she ran forward, your body bouncing as she swayed. You laughed as you held on. I smiled with you as I ran next to the camel.

"Ty?" You called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why does the area between my legs tingle right now?" You asked as your grip on the saddle tightened.

Your body was still being bounced around as I ran, the camel making noises.

"You're just having fun, Gem. That's all" I lied as I formed a smile.

"Run faster. It feels better when the camel goes faster," Your voice was muffled as I decided what to do.

"I can't run any faster, Gem. That's enough riding for today, anyway. We don't want to tire her out," I announced as I pulled the rope roughly to stop the camel.

"You lied. I know you can run faster. You're just being a jerk," You whined.

"Don't start, Gem. You've tired out the camel," I snapped.

"You're so mean. I hate you," You screamed as you jumped off the camel, stumbling as you hit the ground hard, but you got up anyway and ran.

You ran out to the caves again. That's always where you went when you were angry. I let out a groan as I walked the camel back to it's fenced area. It saddened me to hear you say that. You had never said it before, until now.

An hour later, I went to look for you. It was lunchtime and you hadn't come back. There were so many dangerous things that lingered out here and I didn't want to risk it. I saw you sitting on a rocky area in the cave, right in front of the water, your body curled up in a ball.

I could hear you crying. How could you still be crying an hour later?

"Gem? Are you okay?" I asked calmly as I stood beside your body.

"Ever since I started to kiss you, you've been so mean. You're the most incredible man I have ever known, Ty. You are just like the ones in my storybooks-my bestfriend. I trust you with my life and...I..I love you Ty," You sobbed.

I sat down next to you, pulling you into my arms.

"I'm protecting you, Gem," I said soothingly.

"We deserve to be together. It's just us, Ty. I'm ready to love you. I want you to feed me chocolates and take me on dates and kiss me and touch me. Maybe even marry me, Ty. We were meant to be together. Why do you keep fighting me?" You continued to cry into my chest as I held you.

In some ways you were right. You deserved that love. If you were back in England, you would have been dating boys and been kissed. You deserved that. It was just us out here. There was no one here to judge us. There was no one here to tell me what they believed to be right. Who says what society believes is even right? If I love a sixteen year old girl, why should I be stopped? I knew why, but I would never do that to you. You were right, Gem, I had no reason to hold back my feelings. You felt the same way and you wanted it...so badly you did.

I grabbed your chin gently with my hand, pulling your face to mine. I took your lips, kissing them passionately as you let out a small whimper. Your kisses grew rougher and I pushed my tongue between your lips, your eyes confused. I pushed it into your mouth softly and I felt you smile as I danced around your mouth, your breathing quickening.

"Oh Ty," You breathed as you stood on your knees, moving your body closer to me.

I finally pulled away, smiling at you. Your lips were puffy and red, but you biting your lip to hold back your enthusiasm.

"What's that kiss called?" You asked with a smirk, your hands reaching for my chest.

"French kiss," I whispered.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," You shrieked before jumping on me, as your lips again grabbed at mine.

"Gem?" I pushed you away from me gently.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me like this? As your boyfriend?" I asked you, still hesitant.

"I've never been more sure about anything," You cried as you pulled me into an embrace.

"I love you, Gem" I whispered into your ear.

"I love you, Ty"

"Would you like to swim, my love?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" You exclaimed as you pulled away from me to remove your clothes.

I followed your lead, removing my own clothes. I kept my boxers on, still not ready for you to see that. I would treat you like we were just a cute couple on Nickelodeon...nothing dirty.

You stood before me naked, smiling as you twirled around. You were absolutely stunning. Your body was a work of art. You ran towards me as your breasts slightly bounced. You lunged at me, knocking me into the water as you held on and giggled.

"Kiss me," You laughed.

I did just that, your hands coaxing mine to stroke your bare back. We must have been in the water for at least a half hour before you laughed at my growling stomach.

"Lunch my princess?" I begged.

"Don't ever leave me, Ty. Not ever," you whispered as you rested your face on my chest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is an important chapter because Gemma is so right. The rules in society do not apply here. Age doesn't mean anything and there is no one there to stop her. He knows she loves him. He can't be taking advantage of her when she has no idea how anything works. She just sees it as affection and technically it is! He loves her and just wants her to be happy. He knows there is no longer a point in holding back. Gemma is so desperate for more and he no reason to keep it from her. Gemma's innocence is the reason why it's actually okay for Ty to love her that way. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

For years we had painted each other on the nights where the sun seeped into the shed. I always made you do your own, but the night after you declared your love for me, I had allowed you to paint me.

You grabbed the bowl of paints and trailed the brush all over my body, making patterns. You were really good at painting. You had had years of practice by now as I showed you how to recreate the land on your skin. The cold, wet paint felt so good as it stimulated my nerves, making me involuntarily smile.

You had already painted my chest and back as you talked to me about your latest book, 'Wuthering Heights'. You told me how confused you were and I had to explain to you the premise of the book as you rolled your eyes.

You began to paint my face, swirling the tip of the brush around my cheeks. You leaned in and kissed me as you smeared the paint.

"I get to be apart of your artwork now," You whispered as you continued to rub your face against mine.

The paint transferred to yours as you laughed.

"My turn," You sang as you pulled your shirt over your head.

You took off everything. I stared in awe as your body stood illuminated in the glow of the nearing sunset.

You sat with your back to me, beckoning me to paint your bare back. I painted it, trailing the brush all over it, making long strokes.

"It feels so good. It can't get better than this!" You moaned as I continued to draw patterns on you.

The brush reached your sides and you flinched as it slid across your hips. I was standing on my knees behind you, my breath trickling down your neck. I leaned in and kissed it. You let out a gasp of surprise as I continued to suck the flesh of your neck. I was still painting you as I did and I heard you moan.

You turned yourself, so that you now faced me, a huge grin on your face. I brought the tip of the brush down to your collarbone, sliding it across as if drawing a necklace.

"Keep touching me, Ty. I never want you to stop," You almost whined.

I finally moved my strokes lower until the brush grazed your breasts. I traced your breasts, switching colors, so that it looked like a swirl. Your body was almost trembling as The swirl finally swept across your nipple, making you scream and throw your head back.

I did the same to your other breast, my hand holding the small of your painted back. I trailed the brush down your stomach, swirling your naval.

"I think I'm going to die, Ty. It just feels so freaking good," You preached as you leaned your body back, so that it balanced on your arms that firmly held the ground below you.

When I had finally finished, your entire upper body had been covered in the paint. All I could see were your eyes that peeked through.

The sun was only moments from sunset and you anxiously waited for the colored light to illuminate our bodies. We were sitting so close to each other.

When the light finally seeped in, your paint turned twenty shades brighter and your body looked like a piece of art. You were so beautiful, Gem. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Your white teeth stood out as you smiled. You were looking at the artwork you had drawn on me. I'm guessing you loved how it looked by your sudden enthusiasm.

"I feel like I can see your soul Ty. Your eyes are like starlight," You admitted as you stared into them.

You leaned your face to mine and kissed me briefly, my chest smudging your painted breasts.

"Ty? I've never seen you naked, why?' You asked so softly that I actually thought it was all in my mind.

"Boys have different bodies than girls, Gem. It's something you only show to those you passionately love," I answered you.

"I want to see," You whispered, your eyes boring into mine.

The light still filled the room, your paint glowing. I stood up, sliding my pants off before seating myself next to you again. I grabbed the paintbrush, beginning to paint my hips.

"This is what a man looks like, Gem. This is my penis and these are my testicles. I pee out of this," I pointed.

"I'm scared," You whimpered.

"It's okay, Gem. You don't have to look at it. I'll put my pants back on," I responded as I started to grab them.

"No. Can I paint it?" You asked with a grin.

"If you want," I confirmed as I handed you the brush.

You pressed the brush against my penis, gliding the paint across it. I let out a small cry, the feeling just so intense. You finished moments later, handing me the brush.

"Will you do mine? I want you to tell me about mine" You begged as you brushed your lips on mine.

"I'm not ready to paint you there, Gem. Baby steps here," I explained as you gave me your puppy lip.

"You will someday, right?" You asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want, Gem. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to," I told you as a smile grew on your lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sweet! I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and you walked around naked most of the time, coaxing me to do the same. I declined and you seemed angry at me for it, but it was too tempting for us to both be exposed. You helped me fix the roof of the house, the sun beating down on your bare flesh. You were sun kissed and I loved you that way.

"I'm tired! Can we go swimming,Ty?" You pleaded.

"As you wish, Gem" I smiled as I climbed off the roof.

We found our way to the water. You had already jumped in before I even had time to remove my boots and pants. I jumped in after you as you giggled.

As always, you clung to my body and I kissed your face. I trailed the kisses along your hairline before moving along your jaw bone and down your throat. I rubbed you everywhere except your privates and you almost seemed empty as I passed around them.

I felt you drag my hand to your butt. I pulled away as you looked at me dazed.

"Ty, I want to feel you everywhere. I love you," You whispered as you pulled my hand back to your butt.

I let out a sigh before trailing my hand over your ass as you kissed my face. I began to slide my finger tips ever so slowly passed your buttcheek, my fingers grazing your core. I felt you let out a shiver as you gasped loudly.

"Ty," You screamed as my hands continued to move deeper until I was touching the opening of your vagina, your lips hugging my fingers.

"Are you ready for more, Gem?" I asked as I kissed your lower lip as you closed your eyes.

"There's more?" You asked as you smiled.

"There's much more, baby" I breathed.

"I want you to make me feel amazing" You whispered in my ear.

"You have to trust me," I answered.

"I trust you with all my heart, Ty," You confirmed as I paddled us to the edge.

I pulled you out before moving you a few feet to where the rocks were flat under us. I laid you down, kissing your hair. I moved to where your feet lay flat against the stone ground, your knees in the air. I stood facing your body as you smiled. I gently opened your knees, so that they spread apart, exposing your heat.

"You have to trust me, Gem. I will make you feel like you are floating," I muttered before leaning my head down to your core.

I rested my hands on your knees as I kissed your labia, sucking on each one before sliding my tongue around, finding your clit. You were trembling and whimpering as I continued. I felt your body tense and your toes curl as I flicked it over and over. I thought I heard you crying as I pulled back for a second.

"I'm scared, Ty" You whimpered.

"Relax, Gemma. You're just not used to it. Let it consume you. You're having your first orgasm," I assured you as I went back down.

I began sucking on your clitoris as you bucked your hips involuntarily, your moans growing. You were screaming to the heavens, your hands grabbing at my hair. Your breathing was so fast as I felt your climax. You arched your back, letting out a long moan. Your body finally crumbled, your white discharge seeping from you as you gasped for air.

"TY" you yelled in ecstasy as I moved to your mouth, capturing your lips.

"What did you do to me? I saw stars and I was floating and my nerves were screaming," You yelled, desperate for my reply.

"That was an orgasm you had. When you love someone, your body will do that when he touches you a certain way," I told you as you kissed me again.

"There's something sticky between my legs, Ty," You cried as you touched your core.

"That happens when your body is attracted to someone," I whispered softly as your face returned to normal.

"Will you die if you accidentally eat it?" you asked in a panicked voice.

"No, you can try some if you want. Some enjoy to taste," I added.

"You do it first. I'm scared," You whined.

"I'll do it, but you shouldn't be scared of any of it Gem. You're safe with me, okay?" I told you as I slipped my fingers between your legs, taking some of your discharge on my two fingers.

You squirmed in response as I pulled my fingers to my mouth, sucking on them as you watched. I kissed you, letting you taste what was left on my lips. You smiled.

"Do I taste good, Ty?" You begged.

"You taste incredible," I said in a husky voice as I kissed you again.

"Carry me home?" You questioned as I sat you up finally.

I smiled as I responded, "Anything for you, Gem!" as you smiled in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One step in the right direction! I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take long before you had begged me to let you sleep in my room with me. I made sure you were positive that that's what you wanted before allowing you to join me. You seemed so thrilled as you moved your pillow into my room.

"Thank you," You spoke softly as you stood in my room.

"If you change your mind, you don't have to stay, okay? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, Gem" I responded.

You smiled at me, taking my hand into yours. You kissed me hard on the lips before taking your clothes off. I saw you pull your night shirt over your head, the fabric gliding against your breasts. You brushed your teeth and pulled back your hair as you slid under the covers.

I joined you a while later, standing in the doorway of my room, waiting for you to grant me entrance. You laughed as I waited and rubbed yourself against the sheets. I crawled under the covers with you, the bed shaking slightly. Your body moved closer to mine, my skin sizzling against yours.

"Your body is amazing, Ty" You whispered to me as you kissed my neck.

It didn't take long before your body was lying on top of mine, as you pulled at my lips with your mouth.

"You ready to sleep, Gem?" I asked as I pulled away

"I want another orgasm. Like the one last week," You rested your cheek on my bare chest, your fingers trailing down my sides.

"There's a lot you don't understand yet. I don't think you're ready for that," I stroked your cheek as your face drooped.

" I want to know everything, Ty. All I want is you," You whined.

I paused for a while, unsure of what to do. Would I have the strength to explain to you what sex was? Were you ready?

"Now, Gem, you asked me a few weeks ago how babies were made, remember?" I questioned as you lifted your head.

"Yes," you responded.

"Well, The male parts are like a matching puzzle piece for the female parts," I added, my heart racing.

"So...so, like they go into each other?" You asked as you sat up, straddling my body.

"My penis goes into the hole that your monthly bleeding comes out of," My voice was now shaking.

"Does it hurt, Ty?" You pleaded, as you stroked my stomach.

"It feels amazing. When two people really, really love each other, their souls will be bound together. This is called 'sex' and you only do it when you are at the maximum love capacity," I almost whispered.

"Have you ever done that?" You asked curiously.

"A couple times," I admitted as your eyes stared at the sheets below.

"Is that bad that I haven't?" Your voice was low as I reached out and held your cheek in my hand.

"It's very sacred. You are still a virgin and that is a very powerful thing, Gem. You don't throw that away easily. Once you do it, you lose your innocence and you are no longer a virgin," I tried to explain as your face turned into confusion.

"Can you still give me an orgasm without me losing my virginity, Ty? I want you so bad," You almost screeched.

"If that's what you want," I muttered, staring at the ceiling.

You leaned down as you continued to straddle my body, your lips capturing mine. I kissed you back, as my hands moved up and down your sides. You whimpered my name over and over as I finally sat up, pushing you under me, so I laid on top of you, our lips never disconnected.

My hands slid under your nightshirt, finding your bare flesh that seemed to sizzle against my hands. Your kisses became more desperate, your nails digging into my shoulder blades. I began kissing your neck, making a trail down to your collarbone, your hips involuntarily rubbing against me. I felt my cock harden as I began pulling your shirt over your head.

Your naked body was sprawled out on the bed, your face full of so much need. I began kissing the sides of your breasts, my tongue making it's own path across your chest. You moaned as you continued to rub your hands down my back. With one hand, I captured your breast, fondling it gently before my thumb found your nipple, which hardened instantly. I rubbed it over and over, flicking it occasionally, your breathing was so fast and you were almost gasping for oxygen. I was still sucking your other nipple, you hands grabbing roughly at my hair as you tried to pull yourself together. The orgasm must have been intense as your toes curled and I felt you arch your back.

"Ty," You shrieked as I flicked your nipple again and again until the climax finally washed over you.

Your grip on me was so tight and I returned to your lips moments following your intense orgasm. We both were gasping for air as your breasts rose and fell under me.

"I love you so much, Ty," You breathed.

"You ready for round two?" I asked, my cock still throbbing in my shorts.

You nodded your head as I slid my shorts off, revealing my hard length. You let out a small cry as you saw it, unsure of what had happened.

"What happened to your penis?" You whined as you stared at the hard cock.

"When I feel attracted, it hardens. That way I can put it into your hole," I said faintly.

"Can I touch it?" You questioned.

I nodded and you reached your hand up as your fingertips grazed it. I let out a small moan as you reluctantly stroked it lightly with your fingers. I leaned down to capture your lips, the sensations almost too much to bare. You did not resist, feeding me passionate kisses.

I slid my hand between your legs, stroking your nether lips before locating your clitoris, which I rubbed, causing you to scream in pleasure. Again, the orgasm built up, your fingernails digging into my flesh.

I pulled away for a few seconds, relieving my own sexual tension. You watched in awe as I pumped it in my grip. It didn't take long, I was already so close. I found your neck, nipping at the flesh as I finally released. I almost collapsed on your body, our bodies both tangled in each other, gasping for oxygen desperately.

"I love you," Were the only words I could find.

"I have never felt happier, Ty. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are my saving grace," You cried back to me, tears brimming in your eyes.

I wiped a tear away as held you in my arms. I leaned down to your ear moments later as you quietly whimpered under me.

"Don't cry, Gem. I'm right here, baby" I whispered reassuringly.

"I know. I just love you so much," You told me as the tears continued to stream.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"I'm scared for us to have sex. I don't want to disappoint you," You whined.

"You could never disappoint me, Gem. We can wait as long as you want. I'm right here," I kissed your hair, combing it with my fingers.

I rolled off of you, pulling you into my arms, your head against my chest. We slept like that. Our hearts beating in unison and our flesh burning together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

In all the years you had been here, you had never been bitten by snake. It was kind of surprising since it had been over six years...a good probability! You seemed to grow to love the snakes;like they were your friends, but they were poisonous of course. I knew somehow that day would come and it did.

You screamed my name in an ear piercing shriek. I had been fixing the front door that was probably thin enough to break if I punched it. I dropped everything, running to you from the shed. You were in the bathroom when I found you-naked and frozen as the snake slithered out the now open door.

"Gem? Gem? Did he bite you?" I begged, shaking you roughly.

You were in such hysteria, you couldn't even answer. I ran my hand up and down your body, searching for any signs of a bite. I just prayed it was a false alarm. You briefly pointed to your right leg, which I swiftly examined. You had indeed been bitten.

I picked you up bridal style, carrying you out of the bathroom, the tears still streaming down your face. I set you down on my bed and you began screaming hysterically again. I hushed you, stroking your waist.

"It's okay Gem. I'm right here, baby. Try to stay still. You're going to be just fine," I whispered soothingly.

Your body was still drenched in water, your hair sticking to your cheeks. I pushed it out of your face, your cries slowing. I began removing my belt, pulling it out from the loops. I wrapped it above your bite tightly as you let out a small whimper.

"I have to go get the antivenom, Gem. I'll be right back, okay? Just stay as still as you can so the venom doesn't travel too fast," My voice was trembling.

You reached your hand out desperately. You were so beautiful and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around your sun-kissed body. I kissed your face before running from the room. It felt like the antivenom was miles away, but when I finally had the bottle in my hand, I smiled. I ran back as fast as I could, desperate to help you.

"I won't let anything happen. Not to you, Gem" I whispered as I fumbled with the needle.

It was an IV drip and I knew you hated needles, but you were so out of it. I grabbed your arm, searching frantically for a vein. When I finally found one, I stabbed it, seeing the fluid travel down the long tube. I sighed in relief as the fluid entered your body, your face now relaxed.

"You're going to be fine, baby. I'm right here," I whispered caressing the flesh of your arm.

"I'm scared, Ty. Don't leave me here alone," You choked.

"I'm not going to leave you, Gem. I just need to grab you some clothes and some water. You need to stay hydrated," I preached.

"I just want a blanket, please. Water would be great!" You lifted your head off the pillow slightly.

"As you wish," I muttered with a smile.

I walked to the kitchen, pouring you a glass of water. The black chunks that sunk to the bottom never bothered you. I grabbed a light afghan from the sofa, throwing it over my shoulder as I returned to your side. I gently draped the blanket on you, setting the water beside you. It didn't take long before I joined you on the bed, stroking your face with my rough fingertips.

"Ty," you whimpered.

"I'm right here, Gemma" I answered, moving my body closer.

You reached out and trailed your fingers down my bare chest. It was still sweaty from working in the hot sun, but you didn't seem to mind. You pulled at me to move closer and I obeyed. You were so close that our lips were just inches from each other.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated, Gem. Drink some water please," I breathed, your lips trembling.

"I just want you," You whined, being rebellious as always.

"You are not going to have me for much longer if you do not drink. Please, Gem" I was now pleading with you.

You groaned, but grabbed the glass on your side table, sitting up enough to take a sip, the afghan sliding off of you, exposing your chest. You were chugging it, the water rapidly draining from the glass. I smiled slightly as you slammed the glass back down in victory. You didn't replace the blanket that left you now exposed. You simply laid back down next to me, your breasts pressing firmly against my toned body.

"Am I going to die?" You cried.

"I won't let that happen," I whispered softly.

"I'll die a virgin, Ty. I'll never feel your soul," The tears slid down your face and I kissed them away, rubbing your back rhythmically.

"You're not going to die, Gem. I've done this tons of times. Don't be scared," I answered, your lip quivering as you cried.

"Can you promise me something, Ty?" You mumbled.

"Anything," I choked.

"When this is over, you'll marry me," Your voice was shaking.

"Then you'll always be mine," You smiled weakly, looking me in the eyes.

"I couldn't imagine anything better," I said, my voice cracking from my emotion.

You fell asleep in my arms, a small smile still on your face. I could hear your steady breaths, my hand feeling as your heart thumped against my palm.

"I promise, Gemma," I whispered into your ear.

I sat up to check your bite. It looked better and I seemed relieved as I felt your forehead was warm, not hot like I had expected. Maybe the snake had not released any venom. Maybe It had only pierced your skin. I could only hope. I loved you too much to let you go, Gemma.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is very similar to what happened in Stolen. Will it be the same fate? You'll have to wait and see! He promised to marry her! So cute! Thank you for the sweet comments and perpetual support! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

You slowly improved as the days passed. I never seemed to leave except to make you food or go to the bathroom. I had to help you with everything. You even begged me to stay in the bathroom with you when you brushed your teeth or peed. I kept you entertained. We sang songs that we had both known before leaving society, played board games, and sometimes just snuggled.

"I hate being so helpless. I want to ride the camel and swim and run around with you. I'm just a blob," You whined, causing me to instinctively smile.

"More time for me to do this," I whispered seductively, leaning across the bed to capture your lips.

You kissed me back, trying to suppress a giggle. I pretended not to notice, moving my lips down your jaw, making a trail of butterfly were laughing so hard as my lips found that sensitive spot behind your ear that drove you crazy.

"You can't escape me when you're so helpless, can you?" I laughed as I returned my lips to your warm flesh.

"Ty," You purred, my hands now caressing your smooth hips.

I pulled away suddenly, your eyes full of confusion. I smiled slightly, trying to prove to you that everything was fine.

"I just want to make sure you're fully healed before we get too rowdy. I love you, Gem. Don't worry," I smiled and for a second, you returned the favor.

"I am healed," You confirmed, clawing at my bare chest.

"We have a wedding to plan. There's no time for this," I said sarcastically, laughing as I rose from the bed.

"There's no one to see it," you mumbled.

"There's God, you, and me. There's no one else that needs to be there. This wedding celebrates us. It shouldn't matter to anyone else. I am committing myself to you. Just you, Gem," I breathed.

"You're right, Ty. This is celebrating our love. We are binding our souls together. I don't care what anyone thinks," You were so happy, smiling as always.

"I couldn't agree more, Gem," I smiled one last time, exiting our room...yes OUR room.

* * *

The day I was positive you were fine was the day I let you get up from the bed. You almost seemed bummed. You loved lying in our bed naked. You loved never having to leave, just the two of us wrapped in each other's arms. You had been so spoiled and you loved every second.

"I'm so excited to marry you, Ty. I always dreamed of marrying Prince Charming. Here he is," You giggled, pulling me to you.

"Tomorrow sound good? I have the rings ready! Do you want to go naked or do you want to wear that beautiful white lace dress you've never worn. You always complained it would get dirty in the sand. Perfect timing, eh?" I declared, kissing your hair.

"I want everything like cinderella...dress included," You smiled, your face delicately placed in the the crook of my neck, your lips grazing the back of my neck.

"I can't wait to be your wife. Gemma MacFarlane. It's sounds ravishing!" You exclaimed, wrapping your arms around my neck as you jumped up and down.

"You are ravishing. I couldn't ask for a better wife, Gem. You are perfect," I whispered into your ear huskily.

"Can we swim now? It feels like years!" You laughed, pulling me by the hand toward the front door.

"We have the rest of our lives, Gem" I pulled back momentarily.

"Let's start now," Your confused face slowly faded into a huge grin.

You giggled, again pulling me mercilessly toward the water. I let you and I even began to laugh in sync with you. You were so happy and so was I. We reached the water, your face stuck in the same inexplicable bliss. You threw yourself into the water, beckoning me to join you. It didn't take me long, either.

"Where will we go for our honeymoon?" You giggled, kissing my neck.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, my eyes sealed shut.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," You continued to stroke my face with your plump lips, my body electrified.

"We can camp outside or we can sleep in here on the rocks or take a fieldtrip to the living room. Whatever you want, Gem. It's your night," I kissed your temple.

"Where do you want to take my innocence?" You whispered huskily.

"You don't have to do that. You know we can wait a very long time. I told you," I explained.

"Our souls will be bound together. There is no better night to prove that. I want my husband-my soul mate to make me a woman," You hugged me tightly.

"If you change your mind, you tell me, Gemma. I'm serious. I don't want you to feel scared or pressured or regretful. I love you and I will wait forever if I have to," I combed my fingers through your wet locks, your head resting on my shoulder.

"You said when you are at maximum love capacity and I know after our vows, I will have reached that point, Ty," You spoke softly, almost poetically.

"I will, too, but my offer still remains, Gem. If you even hesitate for a moment, you tell me. You'll know when the moment is right. Let your heart choose, not your body," I preached, spinning us in circles in the water, the cave blurring around us...like we were the only two people on Earth...and it felt that way, didn't it?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So they are marrying! They are doing it for themselves; no one else. Weddings should only be about the couples' love for each other, not a big party for your family and friends. Plus, Gemma wants to lose her virginity to her new husband on their wedding night. I just love them! I hope you loved it and please review! xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

"Gemma, I stand before you with the promise of giving you a life full of happiness and adventure. God led me to you that day we met and I know that you are the missing piece I needed. You are my best friend, my soulmate. You never fail to make me smile and you are full of so much love. I will never stop loving you," I purred, holding your hands.

We were standing together in the cave, the sunlight falling onto your skin, your body looked absolutely breathtaking in your white lace dress that draped your body perfectly. There were cutouts on the side, your bronzed flesh peeking through. Your hair was intricately braided to your scalp, forming a braided side bun. You even put on some red lipstick I had brought back many years ago. Your eyes were brimming with tears as I spoke my vows. You understood every word; More than anyone possibly could.

"My heart will always belong to you. I promise to never stop loving and caring for you. You are the most caring, beautiful, indescribably amazing girl I have ever known. I love you Gem. I always will," I spoke, our noses touching as I finished speaking.

I pulled out an emerald green ring. It had been my Mother's and your face lit up as you saw it. I heard you gasp as I slid it onto your left hand.

"It's gorgeous, Ty" Your right hand was muffling your excitement.

"You're far more beautiful," I whispered as your grin widened.

You briefly smiled, knowing it was your turn to speak. You pulled me to you, our foreheads pressed against each other. You held me so close to you as you spoke.

"Tyler MacFarlane, I couldn't imagine my life any better than what you have given me here. You inspire me to be brave, to love this land wholeheartedly, and to never stop dreaming. Every piece of me belongs to you. I will never get tired of your jokes, your smile, your kisses. My heart will never stop beating for you, Ty. I will never, ever, stop loving you," You were sobbing by the end, your lip quivering as you pressed your cheek to mine.

I held you back as we stood there, swaying us slowly. You took the men's ring that had been my Grandfather's. You couldn't stop smiling as you slipped it onto my left hand. Our eyes met and it felt as if you were looking into my soul and I into yours. We stood there like that for many moments, our eyes locked on each other.

"You are the most beautiful wife," I bragged, pulling you into my arms suddenly.

It had taken you by such surprise, you let out a playful scream. I spun us around as I held you in my arms, leaning down to kiss your lips. They massaged mine so rhythmically and I couldn't help but smile. Your eyes were closed and you looked like an angel.

"I love you so much, Gem," I croaked, holding back my emotion.

"I love you, Ty. I love you to the moon and back," You giggled as I began spinning you around the cave again.

"That chocolate cake is calling our names, Gem. What do you say?" I laughed, carrying you from the cave.

"A chocolate cake and you? I am so spoiled!" You laughed, pulling my face down to you, your hands gripping my jaw desperately.

I was stumbling in the sand, my lips stuck on yours like a magnet. You laughed as my knees buckled and I tripped, your body landing in the soft sand. You crawled over to me as you giggled uncontrollably. You stood on your knees, your arms wrapped around my neck. You kissed me as you laughed and I began smiling, too.

I was sitting until you pushed me over, so that my back was lying against the warm sand. You climbed on me, straddling my body as you laughed. You were so beautiful as the sun beat down on you, illuminating your beauty. You captured my lips again, my hands searching your perfect body.

"I need that cake now," You whispered seductively, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Whatever my Gem wants," I smiled, sitting up.

We were so happy. I couldn't imagine anything better.

* * *

We spent our day riding the camel together, your body pressed against mine as we rode. I kissed your neck and combed your hair as the camel ran through the red sand. You couldn't stop smiling, the wind causing your hair to fly behind you. I wrapped my arms around your small waist, holding you for the entire ride.

"Don't ever let me go, Ty" You yelled in ecstasy, the camel flying through the desert.

"Never," I mumbled into your ear, and you leaned back, pressing harder against me.

The day had gone so fast. It felt like one minute we were saying our vows and the next, the sun was setting. We watched it together, snuggled in a blanket in front of the house. The heat of the sand kept us warm.

"I'm ready for bed, Ty" You muttered quietly, the darkness finally engulfing us.

"Okay," I responded, picking you up bridal style.

I walked very slowly to our room, our eyes never losing contact. I was lost in them, my heart racing with every step. Your arms were wrapped around my neck securely and I saw you bite your bottom lip to suppress your excitement.

I set you down on the bed softly, your smile growing. You stood up, standing yourself in front of me. I didn't even have to talk to you. You didn't look lost or confused as I leaned down to take your lips. You kissed me back so passionately and my hands couldn't help but stroke your body with my fingertips.

Our kisses grew hungry and desperate and your moans became greedier. I was already beginning to pull my shirt off, my bare chest immediately being clawed at by your hands. It was like the world was spinning. Our love was so strong and I could feel your soul move through me.

I pulled your beautiful dress over your head, your bare body flawless. My lips latched onto your neck, nipping at the flesh. Your hands ran up and down my toned back, your fingers trailing every nerve in my body. I moved my lips down to your collar bone, forming butterfly kisses on the way. I pulled my hands back to remove my pants, struggling as my throbbing erection pushed against the fabric.

By the time I slid them off, I was gasping for air, returning my lips to yours, my heart desperate for more of you. We both stood completely naked, our flesh pressing against each other. Why were you so irresistible? You were like a drug. My hand intricately slid down to cup your breast, a small noise escaping your lips. Your nails were already scraping into my back and it only made me want you more.

I took you into my arms, pulling us onto the bed, careful with your small frame. It wasn't surprising that you were straddling me, your head bent down to capture my lips again. It only gave me more access to your glowing flesh. Your breasts slid across my chest as you formed a trail of wet kisses down my neck. It was almost too much to bare. I could feel my erection throbbing, your core just inches from it.

Suddenly I grabbed your waist, pulling you underneath me. My lips now came down to yours, your face full of surprise. My lips trailed down your body. I kissed you everywhere. You were trembling under me, your hands gripping the sheets desperately. My calloused fingers fondled your breasts, my lips reaching lower and lower. Your back involuntarily arched and you were whimpering, your hands now pulling at my hair. My lips were grazing your inner thigh, my hands still exploring your body.

"Ty," You shrieked, my lips finally venturing to your heat.

Your body was still trembling, your mind somewhere different entirely. I was brief in my actions, finding your clit. I swirled it with my tongue, kissing it multiple times as you continued to moan uncontrollably. My lips trailed back up to meet yours, your face distorted. You were such bliss, you couldn't even look me straight in the eyes, but your lips never stopped moving with mine.

"I need more," You breathed, your hips grinding hard against my erection.

I let out a yelp, the feeling so intense. I wanted to make sure you were truly ready for this.

"Are you sure, Gem?" I gasped kissing your neck.

"All I want is you. There's nothing more I could ever want," You spoke, your eyes finally meeting mine.

You looked me right in the eyes as you said it and I knew you meant it. I continued to stroke your body and kiss you, positioning myself at your entrance. You didn't seem scared at all. You looked completely and utterly happy and I felt it flow through me.

"Take a deep breath for me, Gem" I whispered breathlessly to you and you obeyed.

I was quick to push into you, knowing that I needed to break your hymen. I felt your nails scrape deep into my flesh, likely drawing blood as it broke inside you. Our kiss muffled your panicked shriek, a tear slipping from your eye. I kissed it away, my lips reaching that sensitive spot behind your ear. Your cries didn't last long as I continued to thrust into you. It was all in slow motion to me. The way your head snapped back, your spine arching every time I pushed myself deeper into you. The way your mouth hung open in shock as I took you higher and higher. With every thrust, I felt more connected to you; to your soul. We were one. You were in awe. You just kept screaming my name in desperation, like you were being sucked into Heaven and I was holding you back.

We must have climaxed at the same time, my final thrust inside you is when you growled my name, your nails digging deep into my flesh again. We were both panting, my body collapsed next to you.

"It doesn't get better than that, Ty, does it?" You breathed.

"No, Gem. It doesn't get better than that," I confirmed, pulling your body to me.

"I don't know what to say. That was indescribable, Ty" You whispered as you tried to catch your breath.

"You don't have to say anything. No words are needed," I whispered into your ear as my fingers lightly stroked your arm, your cheek pressed to my heart.

I had a piece of you that you would never get back. Our souls were bound and for once I didn't feel an ounce of regret or guilt or embarrassment. I didn't care what anyone thought or said or if they judged us. You were mine and I was yours. Nobody mattered anymore. Did it matter that you were sixteen? Did it matter what others thought of what we did? No. People could cringe and whine all they wanted. All that mattered was that we would be together for all eternity. Our hearts were shatterproof, our love too strong for anyone to break.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Their vows were full of passion and emotion...something I am a sucker for! Riding the camel was a small touch that just amplified how much they truly are in love. As for the honeymoon, can words possibly summarize that? There is something so beautiful about losing your virginity after marrying your true love! I hope you enjoyed...I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! xoxo

p.s. No...they didn't use protection *wink wink*


	12. Chapter 12

It felt as though we made love day and night. I couldn't get any work done when you would come up behind me, kissing my shoulders, your hands rousing my nerves. Your fingers would find the button of my pants, moments later, pulling them down my legs. I would try to stop you, but you were sneaky and sly, your faint giggle humming in my ears as you watched my surprise.

Other days, we would just sit together, watching the sunset, no words exchanged. I felt so attached to you, that I knew exactly what you wanted to say. We both enjoyed that it was just the two of us. We both had lost our families; both of us were seemingly alone in the world, but somehow we found each other.

Weeks after our wedding night, I remember a day that stood out to me. It all started when I went to take a shower. It was early morning and you were still in bed as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed some water, chugging it down before walking to the bathroom. I lazily turned on the shower, pulling my thin, cotton shorts off without thinking twice. Stepping into the stall, I let the warm water drench my entire body, the week's sweat being pulled from me. That's when it all happened.

"BOO," You screamed behind me and I nearly collapsed from shock.

"Gem!" I yelled in rage, my body still facing away from you.

You didn't even respond, your hands sliding across my wet body. I felt your breasts press against my back, telling me you were naked. I finally turned around to face you, your eyes staring deep into mine, your lips parted slightly. You looked so hungry for me, like it was a need. My heart was still racing, but somehow staring into your eyes made me calm.

"Good morning, Gem" I whispered, our eyes still locked.

"How do you know it's a good morning? It just started," You said softly.

"You're here, aren't you? Therefore, it's a good morning," I smiled slightly, your eyes searching mine for confirmation, but a small smile appeared on your lips.

"Do you want me to leave? I'll go make us breakfast," You breathed, your body turned to leave.

My arm instantly grabbed you around the waist, pulling you back around until our bodies literally slammed against each other. You looked up at me in surprise, biting your lower lip again; instantly driving me crazy with desire.

"I don't want you to go," I pushed my bottom lip to form a childish pout and you giggled in response.

"Ty!" You laughed, your arms wrapping around my body.

My hand reached for the bar of soap, your eyes never losing contact with my own. I pressed it to your shoulder, the water from the shower still drenching us, gliding down our bodies. I moved the soap around, the suds clinging to your flesh. I saw you close your eyes as I continued to caress your body, moving the bar down your back rhythmically. The soap reached your sides and you let out a small moan, causing the blood to rush to my manhood. Everything you did, Gem, turned me on.

"You don't know what you do to me, Gemma" I whined, realizing how much I wanted your body pressed against me.

"I love you so much," You whispered, reaching your lips up to mine, pressing them firmly against me.

I couldn't take it anymore as I finally pinned you against the wall of the shower, your heart against my chest. Our kisses were passionate and rough, our hands exploring each other, the water intensifying everything. My lips slid to your neck and you were already moaning my name greedily, urging me on, your hips bucking against my throbbing member.

"Damn it, Ty" You hissed, your chest heaving.

My fingertips slid across your stomach, slipping into your core. I trickled across your clitoris finding your opening. I hadn't done anything like it, but I knew somehow you would enjoy it. I slid two of my fingers into you, your fingernails scraping into my shoulder blades, your mouth hanging open. You were so warm and tight and I could feel your muscles contract around me. I thrust my finger into you over and over as you cried my name. My lips moved across your breasts, sucking the flesh, my tongue making it's own trail. You kept pressing yourself harder against the wall, and I was convinced you would fall right through it if you pressed any harder.

I felt your hand slide to my penis, your fingertips brushing it lightly and I let out a yelp. I saw you smile briefly, returning your fingers to my cock, this time stroking it.

"Gem," I growled.

You were driving me insane with pleasure. You noticed what it was doing to my body and it made you stroke it rougher. My body fell into yours against the wall, my knees turning to jelly as you manipulated me further. My mouth was gaping open and my short breaths trickled down your neck. Your lips found my neck and you caressed the flesh, your fingers still on my manhood. I was whimpering erratically, clawing your shoulders for support.

"I want to feel you inside me, Ty" You whispered in my ear like it was a secret.

I captured your lips, massaging them hungrily, grabbing your hips in my hands. I pressed you hard against the wall, finding your entrance. I ran my hands up and down your body before thrusting deep inside you, filling you. You let out a long scream of pleasure, your fingers entwined in my hair as I continued to feel inside your body-your soul. My lips explored your shoulders, your collarbone, your neck. You were so beautiful when you were being consumed. The way you slightly parted your lips, your eyes staring off in the distance as I thrust into you again and again. Your hair clung to your body, the water dribbling down your body like a waterfall.

"More," You screamed, your hands groping my butt, encouraging me to quicken my pace.

The feeling was so intense, your knees gave out from under you, but I desperately held you up, pressing you harder against the stall. You refused to stop whimpering my name, your face distorted as you climaxed. I'll admit that I came at the same moment...feeling you buck your hips against me threw me over the edge and I lost it. We were both gasping for air, our bodies trembling from how amazing it was.

"I could never grow tired of that. I want you inside me every second of every day," You whispered, wrapping your arms weakly around me, your upper body collapsing onto me.

"That would make things very difficult. Imagine trying to cook," I laughed sarcastically.

"Ty," You whined and I kissed your cheek, "I never want anyone else inside me. Not ever,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Gem. I'm right here," I cooed.

"I know. I just never want to lose you. You are loved more than you know," You tightened your hug, our naked bodies pressed together.

"I will love you until the end of eternity...if that's even possible," I breathed and you couldn't hold back the smile that formed on your lips.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a sweet chapter! Once again, no contraceptives...oops! I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more of these amazing characters! Lucy Christopher needs to make a sequel or something! xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

My fears arose as the weeks passed. You had complained of feeling dizzy, your stomach unsettled, and certain foods causing you to gag.

"I'm scared Ty," You whispered beside me in the bathroom.

I pushed your hair out of your face, stroking it as you cried. I felt my throat tighten as I realized what was happening to you; to my Gem. I tried to remain calm, so that I would not scare you. I just hushed your sobs, rubbing your back rhythmically.

"You're okay Gemma. I promise," I hummed into your ear, trailing my finger down your exposed arm.

I helped you up from the floor, your whimpers still escaping your lips. My arm was securely wrapped around your small waist and I pulled you out to the living room. When your body hovered the sofa, I sat you down. Your face had no color, your body looking so frail.

"Gem, I am going to explain something to you, okay? I need you to listen," I said softly, watching you sprawl yourself out.

You simply nodded your head, pulling your knees into your chest moments later. I kneeled beside the sofa, gently pulling your hand into mine. Your eyes stared right at me and I gave you a reassuring smile.

"We have made love a lot, but every time that we did, there was a chance of you conceiving a baby. The reason you feel sick is because that is a symptom of pregnancy, Gem," I looked down at the floor as I finished speaking, feeling my voice crack in my throat.

I felt so much shame for not preventing this. You were merely 16 and I had taken away your choice. All I wanted for us was to be happy, but I felt so much failure. I looked up at your face slowly, seeing the confusion I guessed you would feel. How could you understand this? You were a child yourself.

"There's a baby inside me, Ty?" I saw your face turn to horror, your grip on my arm tightening.

"Yes, Gem. That white stuff that came out of me traveled into your uterus, which holds the baby, and joined with one of your eggs to make the baby." I breathed, still trembling from the fear I saw in your eye.

"No, no, no" You cried, clutching your belly.

Your stomach was still flat, except for the smallest bump that protruded from your body. I hadn't noticed it until now. Moments later, your nails dug into my flesh as you began to sob. I hushed your cries, but you continued to thrash yourself.

"Get it out of me, Ty. I'm scared," You shrieked.

I grabbed your wrists to restrain you. You could have hurt yourself or even the baby. I climbed onto the couch, gently straddling your body. I pinned your wrists above your head until you exhausted yourself. Your grunts were angry and loud, but I only held you down with more force.

"I-I can't do this," You whimpered, your face streaked with tears.

In all reality, I feared for your health and safety more than I did your emotions. I wasn't a doctor. I had never delivered a child nor dealt with a pregnant woman through her symptoms, emotions, and needs. I wasn't ready for this. Two people was already difficult to manage out in a desert with dangers lurking in every direction. In addition, I had no parenting books or pamphlets to show you on how to raise a child. You were a child yourself. I was truly afraid and your fear scared me even more.

"You will be a wonderful mum, Gemma. You will love this baby, okay? Why are you scared, sweety?" I asked softly, loosening my grip on your hands.

"I don't want it growing inside me. It could hurt me. I-I-I don't know why, Ty. Just take it out," You screamed, your body flailing beneath me again.

I leaned my lips down next to your ear, hushing your cries.

"The baby won't hurt you, Gem. I'm right here, okay? I won't let it hurt you. Please don't be afraid," I choked.

The guilt had finally set in and I was truly afraid for us. I had done this to you, Gem...something you didn't even want. I hated to see you scared.

"Can we still have sex, Ty?" You whispered and I wiped away the tear the slid down your face.

"Only if you are up to it. I have nothing against it, Gem, but we are only doing that if you want it, remember? You have the choice to tell me no. Just say the words. Just don't be scared," I muttered back, my fingers stroking your waist.

"I only want you Ty," You whispered, reaching your trembling hand out to cup my face.

"You need to get some rest. I'll go get you a blanket so you can nap. We want only the healthiest and happy baby," I announced encouragingly, but it seemed force, and it was.

I climbed off of your frail body, leaning myself down to kiss your soft lips. You moaned into my mouth and I felt your fingers glide down my stomach, inching under my shirt. The feeling of you touching me drove me crazy and I struggled to pull away from you.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart," I whispered before leaving you there.

"This doesn't change anything, Ty. I don't want to nap. I want you," You whined behind me, your nose stuffy.

I turned around to look at you, seeing your bottom lip expose itself to me in sadness. I knew you wanted me to stay and take you right there on the couch, but I just couldn't do it. I was still panicking about your pregnancy and how it was entirely my fault. There was no one to blame but me. It was my responsibility, Gem and I failed you.

I stood in the cramped kitchen moments later, feeling the anger pump through my veins. I wanted to smash the nearest cabinet in or bash my head against the countertop in rage. I wanted to forget the pain and regret I felt. You were sixteen. What had I done to you, Gem?

* * *

I didn't feel any better as the weeks passed. Every morning you would wake up in tears, looking down at your abdomen. I would cradle you in my arms and kiss your face, reassuring you that everything was still okay.

"Ty," You sobbed.

"What's wrong Gem?" I cooed, stroking your back.

"It moved in me," You barked and you began to violently thrash against me.

"Gem, calm down. Gem," I yelled over your panicked cries.

"Take it out," You screamed, clawing at my chest.

I had to be strong for you and I tried to be in that moment. I placed my hand on your bulging belly, watching as you looked up to meet my gaze. Your cries suddenly stopped and you looked at me in confusion.

"This is our baby, Gem. Please understand how much this means. This is a piece of each of us. We made this out of love," I declared, our eyes never losing contact.

"I can't, Ty. I just want it to be us," You shot back, prying my hand off of you.

You were being a rebellious teenager. You couldn't accept this. You were a child and you were scared, maybe even jealous of this baby. I just didn't know what to do anymore. What could I do?

"I'm sorry. I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. Never forget that," I mumbled, rising from the bed where were laid.

I stormed out of the house into the hot, dry Australian desert. The one I had never imagined sharing with anyone. I fell to my knees as the sun beat down on me. I buried my face in the burning red sand, the emotional pain just too much. I had made a mistake and I could do nothing to fix it. You were so lost and afraid, and I could never change that. I just prayed you would come to love this child.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ty is not taking this well at all, but why should he? He really did take away Gemma's choice to freely choose. In addition, she isn't ready to be a Mother. She didn't know this would happen. Gemma's innocence is primarily why Ty is to blame in this situation. He was careless, but still aware that they hadn't used protection. Now Gemma will have to suffer the consequences, especially since she has no medical supplies or advice. It's dangerous for everyone. It's even dangerous for her to be pregnant in a desert of all places; snake bites, heat stroke, sun burn, snakes, etc.

Gemma is confused and afraid. No matter how much Ty tries to reassure her, she is still a child, and she is scared.

I hope you enjoyed and please review! It really motivates me to update faster! xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night, I avoided you. I stayed out in the shed to paint. My brush strokes were harsh and scattered, and halfway through, I cried. I wanted so badly to help you, but I could do nothing.

When I returned to the house hours past sunset, the living room was empty. I found my way to our room and I was surprised to see you. I was almost sure you would have slept in your old bed. You had no reason to want to see me.

I quietly undressed in the darkness of the room, pulling on some shorts. I walked to the bed, laying myself beside you silently. I had hoped I had not disturbed your sleep.

"Ty," You whispered and I felt your warm fingers trail down my spine.

I refused to flip over to face you and you noticed. You continued to prod me, whimpering my name.

"Please, Ty" You pressed.

"What do you want from me, Gemma?" I hissed, sitting up suddenly and whipping myself to look at you, "What do you want me to do to fix this? Cut it out of you? I can't change this,"

I was yelling at you. I had never done that. I could see your face in the light of the moon that beamed through the window. You looked terrified. I had never talked to you in such a manner.

"I-I" You stammered before I saw the tears trail down your cheeks and you covered your face with the sheets. I could hear your quiet sobs and I felt my heart sink.

"Gem," I whispered, gently moving closer to your body.

I attempted to pull the sheet away from you, but you held it in a vise grip, your sobs growing in volume. To make you relax, I slid my hand under the covers, stroking your arm lightly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Gem. Please talk to me," I beckoned.

You reluctantly let me lift the sheets from your face to reveal your tear-stained cheeks. I laid my head beside you, holding your waist with my arm. I stared into your eyes, stroking you lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Gem" I whispered, trailing my fingertips across your cheek to dry your tears.

"I want things to be like they were before," You sniffled.

"Tell me what you want, Gem. What is it, baby?" I cooed, wrapping my arm around you.

"Touch me like you used to," You choked, staring into my blue orbs.

Almost instantaneously, I pulled you against me, my fingers entwining in your flowing, blonde locks. You were already moaning, our flesh rubbing against each other. My bare chest was pressed firmly against your breasts, your legs wrapping themselves around me. I suckled the column of your neck, your hands roaming my toned back.

It didn't take long for me to remove your small nightgown, revealing your perky breasts that glistened in the little glow in the room. I noticed your small baby bump and I suddenly hesitated. You looked up at me in confusion and I tried to put on a smile. It was so hard for me to grasp the reality that you were truly carrying a baby inside you.

"Ty," You hissed, thrusting your hips against me impatiently.

"I-I can't" I stuttered, still frozen above you.

"You promised it wouldn't change anything," You whined, tears filling your eyes.

"Gem…" I breathed

"I hate you," You shot, pushing me off you.

You scrambled to get off the bed, your body still naked. Long, drawn out sobs seeped from your lips and you swiftly left the room. I ran after you, shouting your name, but you didn't even acknowledge me. You ran out of the house into the cold exterior. The temperature was so cold against my skin and I could only imagine how it must have been in the thin nightgown you threw over your head as you ran.

"Gemma! Please come back. It is too dangerous out here," I screamed, panicked.

I began to run full speed catching up to you within seconds. As gently as possible, I knocked you to the ground and you let out a cry of defeat. I rolled you onto your back and your distorted face showed how you felt.

"You are acting like a child" I barked on my knees, still hovering over your body.

You would not stop your wailing, your face so red from crying. I was still panting, out of breath.

"I want to die," You spit, thrashing yourself below me.

"You're acting this way, why?" I snapped, grabbing your arm in a rough grip.

"I want you to fuck me," You yelled and my hand immediately made contact with your face.

"Do not ever, ever say that again," I was so angry at you and I could feel my blood boil.

I never wanted to hit you, Gem, but it was the only way to snap you back into reality. 'Fuck me' sounded so casual, so taboo. What we did together was not fucking; it was love making. The phrase disgusted me, especially hearing it from your lips. How could you even call it that?

In response, you pulled your hands up to your scrunched face, muffling your growing sobs. I took no time in picking you up bridal style, carrying you back to the house. Your cries had died down now, but your hands still hid your face from me. You knew I was angry with you.

I brought you to your old bedroom, gently placing you on your bed. Your hands never left your face and I tucked you in, draping the sheets over your shivering body. Before leaving, I shut the door behind me, watching your body lay lifeless on the bed you had slept on for six years. Why were you being this way, Gemma?

* * *

The next morning, I hesitated to wake you. I could not bear to see you after the previous night, but I slowly pushed open the door to your old room, seeing your small frame beneath the sheets. I steadily walked over to you, listening to your rhythmic breaths. I leaned my lips down to your ear, watching your angelic face.

"Gem," I whispered and almost instantaneously, your eyes fluttered open.

You looked at me groggily at first, but I'm pretty sure you soon remembered the night before. I had slapped and yelled at you in anger. You rolled over in the bed to ignore my presence and I sighed in defeat. I sat myself on the edge of the bed casually, prepared to lecture you.

"I understand you are upset, Gem, but you overreacted. You need to understand that I will not tolerate that language, nor your attitude. I cannot change what happened, but you cannot take this out on the baby. This is our child, Gem. I am here for you every step of the way. You are safe and loved with me. I love you, Gemma, but you need to accept this," I spoke calmly, your body still turned away from me.

I watched as you slowly rolled yourself to face me, your eyes drooping and puffy. You bore into me and I saw how shy and hesitant you were to speak.

"I told you I only want you in me, Ty. The baby is ruining everything," You whispered, desperately choking back the tears that threatened to escape.

"I did not raise you to be selfish, Gem. You're going to be spending a lot of time in this room until you learn to behave the way I taught you. You need to apologize," I pressed, watching you bow your head in shame.

"And if I don't?" You shot.

"I will never touch you again. I will ignore you until you apologize, Gemma. I won't talk to you, bring you swimming, sleep with you or even look at you," I almost spit, anger filling my veins.

"Ty," You whined, a tear sliding down your cheek.

"Don't even start," I hissed, storming out of your room, frustrated by your stubbornness and lack of resentment for what you had done. This was not the girl I had raised.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Still full of so much angst, but both characters are so unprepared for this pregnancy. Gemma is still a child with a very juvenile mind...rebellious, jealous, selfish, etc. So was it okay for Ty to be romantic with her in the first place? It's completely his fault, but being away from society changes the rules for them.

Can Gemma ever learn to accept this baby? What if she can't? Then Ty will be a single parent...taking care of two children instead of one, unless Gemma comes to her senses and grows up fast. Thank you for reading and please make sure to review! Every chapter I write is like a mini pschycology lesson! haha! xoxo


End file.
